Passionate Kisses
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: "You smile at the tingling feeling rushing through your body. Rodrick slowly works his way to your lips, wish he kisses passionately. He looks down, raising his eyebrows as he stares at your shirt." - RATED M FOR A REASON! LEMON. LEMON. LEMON. Written in 2nd person. Rodrick Romance Story. R&R.


Passionate Kisses  
By OnlyHurtInside

**SUMMARY: **You smile at the tingling feeling rushing through your body. He slowly works his way to your lips, wish he kisses passionately. He looks down, raising his eyebrows as he stares at your shirt." - RATED M FOR A REASON! LEMON. Written in 2nd person.

**WARNING: **LEMON. LEMON. LEMON! I usually don't write this stuff, only read it, but somehow I wrote it. If you don't like, don't read. Also, this is wrote in second person, but not the crappy stuff you sometimes find on here. I actually liked how this turned out, hopefully you will too...

* * *

Imagine.  
Your cell rings violently with his ringtone. You pick it up to hear Rodrick's sexy morning voice whisper... _Good morning, Beautiful_. You smile has he hangs up, most likely because he fell back asleep.

Imagine.  
Your drifting asleep on the couch when the phone starts vibrating violently. You pick it up to find numerous messages from Rodrick, begging you to come over later since its just him and Greg home. You smile at his quirky eagerness, and go find your lacy bra.

Imagine.  
Rodrick's smiling at you as he opens the door. He slaps your ass slightly, giving you a little push. You drop your bag on the floor and run straight up to the attic, which is Rodrick's private little room.

Imagine...  
Rodrick slides onto the bed next to you. You are beginning to drift off again, but his movement stirs you.  
"Hello, beautiful." He kisses by your ear and trails down your neck, slowly leaving hickeys. You smile at the tingling feeling rushing through your body. He slowly works his way to your lips, wish he kisses passionately. He looks down, raising his eyebrows as he stares at your shirt.  
You smile, ripping the tee over your head. He smiles too, reaching one hand behind your back to unclip your bra. Yeah, he's that skilled. He's still missing you, faster and more passionately then before, and it all comes to an abrupt stop. His lined eyes gaze into yours.  
You look back into the chocolate brown eyes.  
"Go on," you whisper sweetly into his ears. "I'm waiting."

Imagine...  
One of his hands grips your breasts, and the pleasure overwhelms you. He's smiling, moving his hand faster and faster. He kisses you slower, the tingling sensation fulfilling you. You moan into his kisses, which only causes him to trail his lips down your neck and chest. He stops near the other breast. His kisses become fast little pecks. His other hand is working fasting on the other boob, and your moans are becoming harder to stifle.  
"Babe, louder," he pleads, looking at you.  
"Greg.. Will.. Hear..." You say, running out of breath.

Imagine...  
He teases you, reaching a hand in between the crotch of your jeans. He presses lightly, then reaches away, and smirks. He repeats this twice, until your ripping your pants off. He smiles, but still continues to tease.  
"Louder," he begs, gazing into your eyes again. "Louder."  
"Fine, just please, fuck me already!" You nearly scream.  
"Oh not hardly," he smirks again, and yanks your underwear off. Your legs are begging for him, and he slowly reaches a hand between your legs. One finger lingers, but never dares to please.  
"RODRICK, YOU HAVE TOO!" Your begging now, as he slides one finger up. He circles, and pulls out again.  
"Please."  
Rodrick looks at you, and starts trailing his tongue once again. He trails between your breasts and down your stomach, straight towards the throbbing, wet...  
"Oh!"

Imagine...  
His tongue his inside of you, sending the craziest pleasures through you. The tingling feeling no other it has ever been able to give you.  
"MORE!" You moan, grabbing his back and digging your hands into him. He repeats the process again, this time with three fingers, until you can't take it anymore.  
"RODRICK!"  
"Yes?" He smirks. You can now visibly see the boner in his pants.  
"Oh, it's your turn, smart ass."  
Rodrick pinches your ass as you mean over and unbuckle his belt. He laughs as you struggle, but you eventually get it off and snap it across the bed.

Imagine...  
He's begging for you now as your naked body presses against his. You kiss the corner of his mouth. He kisses you back, and slides his tongue into your mouth. You slowly pull away, giggling.  
"Ready? "  
"More than ever."


End file.
